merlin in the 21st century
by ElNix
Summary: when merlin and arthur go to the 21st century
1. The beging

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know that Merlin and Arthur are from the past but I thought that it would be a good idea to bring them to the 21st so that they can see what the future is like.

It was a nice hot sunny day in Camelot and Merlin was training with Arthur. As Arthur thought that Merlin's swordsmanship skills were really bad, so he was working him very hard. "Come on Merlin a six month old baby can swordfight better than you and they need more help them you do." Arthur said to Merlin after trying hard to train Merlin how to swordfight "I am trying my hardest but I wasn't trained to swordfight at a young age like you." Merlin said whilst panting for his breath.

As Arthur could see that Merlin was worn out, he sat down on one of the benches that were close to him, and then he said to Merlin "Come here Merlin come and sit down I need to talk to you about your swordsmanship."

As Merlin was walking over to where Arthur was, King Uther came to see what was happening as he saw that they were not training, and he wanted to know why. "Arthur why are you and Merlin not training, and just sitting around doing nothing when you should be teaching Merlin how to sword fight?"

Arthur stood up nodded his head to his dad and said "Yes sir, I was just letting Merlin get his breath back I was going to tell his were his swordsmanship skills are weak and need improving on." Uther smiled and walked away. They got back to training and when they stopped they realised that it was now dark. Arthur said "All right Merlin, we'll call it a night as we can't train in the dark, as your skills aren't that good to do that yet, and you look tired too, so we will finish off tomorrow. Ok let's get going."

Merlin smiled and nodded his head to Arthur and went to his room, before he left he said "Arthur thank you for training me and helping me get better with my swordsmanship skills."


	2. The dreme

**AUTHOR'S NOTES****:** Sorry I haven't uploaded more of this story been rely busy doing thing. Hope you enjoy this one.

It was an early start for Merlin like any normal day for him. As Merlin was walking to Arthur's chambers he saw something on the floor that looked starch so he picked it up and though that it was something of Arthur's. When he got to Arthur's chambers he knocked on the door and then he heard a voice shout to him "Come in Merlin, your late." Merlin know that Arthur was not in a good mood today as Merlin was early today as he know that Arthur had lots of things to do today with the king. "Good morning my lord, how are you today." Said Merlin in a friendly way to Arthur, with a smile on his face. Arthur looked like he hasn't got any sleep the night before.

"What you smiling about Merlin there is nothing good about today" Arthur shouted at Merlin and then he lowed his head and the said "I'm sorry Merlin I haven't sleeps right, these two ladies keep coming into my mind but they don't look like the ladies that we see everyday. What do you think this means?" asked Arthur. Merlin looked at his and didn't no what to say to his so he just started to get on with all of his jobs that he had to do. Merlin wanted to know a bit more about this dream "So what do these two ladies look like" Arthur was half asleep but he hear Merlin.

"One was tall like me with has long black hair and a light purple in her hair too, with blue eyes and she was wearing she had a long dark purple dress with a black orchid in her hair and the other one has as tall as you Merlin long red hair with black in her too, with baby blue eye and she was wearing a black and red corset dress and she had a black rose in her hair."

"Can I have the red and black haired one that is as tall as me and you can have the black and purple haired one that is as tall as you."

"No, I'm having the red and black haired one and you can have the black and purple haired one beside she looks like someone that you will get on with."


	3. The future

**AUTHOR'S NOTES****: **Sorry it is taking me along time to update got lots going on at the moment.

Merlin and Arthur couldn't stop think of the two ladies that Arthur was dreaming about "Why don't you go to Gaius and ask he what this dream means" Merlin said. Arthur though about it for a while but answer "No, I can't go to Gaius as if I go and see Gaius then he will tell my farther and he will think that someone have put a spell on me. Please don't tell anyone about my dream please I am begging you Merlin." Merlin was in a bit of shock as Arthur was begging to him. "Ok I won't tell anyone about your dream."

Merlin and Arthur got on with there normal day. Arthur was still trying to teach Merlin how to sword fight but Arthur couldn't stop thinking of the two young ladies from his dream. "Arthur are you alright, your not acting like you normal self" Merlin asked Arthur a little worried about him. "Yes I'm ok, it's I can't get the though of the women out of my head." With out warning a phoenix came and grabbed Merlin and then left. Arthur was really worry and started to run after the phoenix but couldn't catch with it. Arthur found a horse that was on its own so Arthur got onto the horse and chaste after the phoenix. When Arthur finally court the phoenix it was sat over a hole. Arthur tried to get closer by the phoenix kept threatening to drop Merlin. Then the phoenix did drop Merlin so Arthur jumped after Merlin. "Arthur why are you risking your live for me, I am only a servant to you?" Merlin asked as they were falling. "Because you are more that a servant to me, you're my friend the only friend that "likes" for who I am and what I am." Arthur said as Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm to try slow their fall down. But they start to fall faster until they hit the ground.


End file.
